Journal d'une Alchimiste Xérxésienne
by NeaLittleUmi
Summary: Pour sa quatrième vie, Golnâr a l'impression que ce ne sera pas simple comme les dernières. Après un peu moins de quatre cent trente ans d'errance dans le monde, elle décide de s'arrêter un peu à Amestris et les problèmes s'en suivent. Malheureusement, elle est sûre qu'elle a été maudite. Personne ne pourra dire le contraire. "Que la vie soit intéressante !" Fem! SI OC


**Yo, les gens ! Je pars avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'espère que vous appréciez.**

**Pour sa quatrième vie, Golnâr a l'impression que cette vie ne sera pas simple comme les dernières. Après un peu moins de quatre cent trente ans d'errance dans le monde, elle décide de s'arrêter un peu à Amestris. Mais, elle est sûre qu'elle a été maudite. Personne ne pourra dire le contraire. "Que sa vie soit intéressante !"**

**Je ne possède en aucun cas, FMA, Naruto, Harry Potter ou toutes autres mentions d'œuvres que j'ai pu mentionner.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Quand j'ai atteins l'âge de seize ans, mes parents m'ont offert au roi de Xerxès. Ma famille, ou plutôt le clan Nahal, n'était pas très importante et la meilleur façon de gagner la faveur du roi apparemment semblait de lui donner leur fille comme esclave.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce n'était pas si terrible. Au moins, on arrêtait de me fixer comme si j'étais un bête sauvage et on me laissait tranquille tant que je faisais mon boulot de rangement et nettoyage des archives de la bibliothèque. Il y avait toujours des murmures dans les couloirs à propos de "cette bête folle et très étrange qui non seulement avait la chevelure sang, les yeux couleur or semblable à un tigre et des dents un peu trop pointues pour que ce soit naturelle", mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir quand on est la seule rousse de toute une population blonde. J'ai appris à ne pas me soucier de ces choses là après mes trois vies.

Ça faisait un an que je travaille à la bibliothèque et personne ne me réprimandait si, quand j'avais fini mon travail, je lisais toutes les informations pertinente ce qui est pertinent sur ce monde ou continuer mon entraînement physique comme quand j'étais au clan Nahal. C'était beaucoup plus agréable et laxiste que dans le clan. Les ninjas de ma dernière vie serait consternés de ce manque flagrant de sécurité, surtout le département T&I et ANBU.

Dans les cinq premières années de ma vie, j'ai trouvé trois choses intéressantes. Je pense que l'héritage Uzumaki-Nara de ma troisième vie persiste.

Premièrement, je peux toujours utiliser les runes sorcières de ma deuxième vie et le fûinjutsu Uzumaki de ma troisième vie.

Deuxièmement, il y a une énergie semblable au chakra de ma troisième vie, de l'énergie physique et spirituelle, mais un peu moins polyvalente. Avec cette énergie, je ne peut ni faire de genjutsu ni de ninjutsu mais ça peut renforcer mon taijutsu, soigner, m'aider à sentir les autres, et me cacher comme l'ANBU. C'est encore mieux à l'ombre où je peux me fondre plus facilement qu'il ne serait normalement possible.

Et troisièmement, il y a l'alchimie, tout comme la science occulte qui permettait de soit-disant de transformer un matériau en or au Moyen Âge qui n'était tout simplement pas possible dans ma première vie. Apparemment, dans ce monde, on peut utiliser la science, la physique-chimie et la biologie, et écrire une formule avec des éléments qui correspondent pour faire ce qu'on appelle la transmutation en alchimie. On peut dire que ça correspond un peu au ninjutsu, tout en ce limitant et n'impliquant pas le temps et l'âme des autres. Ça veut dire que les techniques Hiraishin et Edo tensei ne sont pas réalisables dans ce monde. Les rares qui ont brisés le tabou en essayant la transmutation humaines et le voyages dans le temps ne s'en sont pas très bien sortis, s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Mon clan, pour la plupart des Nahal, se spécialise dans la manipulation botanique. C'est plutôt un clan agriculteur mais il y a différentes personnes qui préfèrent la cuisine ou la fabrication d'objets à partir de matières première comme le tissu ou les pommades médicinales. C'est un des petits clans qui fournissent au roi et à sa cour les aliments, les vêtements et les médicaments. Xerxès est un mélange entre le pays Perse et la Grèce à l'époque des Romains.

Ces dernières années, les rumeurs à propos de "la bête" semblent s'être intensifiées dans les hauts clans. Comme quoi, j'apporterai la malchance et corromprai le clan Nahal, à commencer par Ehsan, mon petit frère de dix ans et l'héritier du clan. J'ai donc été envoyé servir le roi en tant qu'esclave.

Le peuple xérxésien est étonnamment superstitieux pour des scientifiques, surtout les aristocrates.

* * *

"Golnâr."

Je lève les yeux de mon livre très intéressant sur l'énergie électromagnétique pour apercevoir la seule personne avec qui je me socialise. Il se tiens devant moi, l'air profondément perturbé. Pensive, je le scrute pour voir ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés en queue de cheval. Je lui fais signe de d'asseoir do à moi et fouille dans mon sac pour sortir une brosse. Je détache sa chevelure blonde et commence à la peigner. Le garçon se relaxe immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ?

-J'ai trois ans de plus que toi, ronchonna-t-il en soupirant.

-Bien pour toi, monsieur Vingt-trois, lui lançais-je sarcastiquement. Crache le morceau sur ce qu'il ne va pas, petit garçon, pour que je puisse revenir à mon étude."

Vingt-trois souffle, agacé mais se détend suffisamment grâce à la familiarité de son surnom. Je roule les yeux. Quel tsundere.

"J'ai rencontré quelque chose de bizarre dans la salle de laboratoire, hier. C'était une sorte d'hamat de gaz noir qui parlait.

-Ne me dit pas qu'alchimiste de la cour a finalement créé une chimère humaine-gaz, me questionnais-je perplexe.

-Il a dit qu'il était une entité ancienne qui connaissait les secrets de l'alchimie. Je l'ai donner au roi.

-Hum... J'ai entendu dire que le roi devenait sénile. Il aurait un plan pour devenir immortel mais il devrait normalement savoir mieux que de briser le tabou de l'alchimie humaine. En tant que roi, il devrait être responsable.

-L'entité m'a aussi donné un nom, me dit-il confus. Il voulait me nommer Théophastus Bombastus von Hohenheim mais je n'ai accepté que Van Hohenheim. Le roi m'a dit qu'il voulait créer un corps homonculi pour l'entité."

Je fronce les sourcils et lui rattache sa queue de cheval en fredonnant. Bien que le roi ne fournit qu'un corps et ne crée pas une âme, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je serre les lèvres et change de sujet.

"J'aime bien le prénom Théo. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir mon livre."

Il souffle, agacé puis me sourit à contre-cœur et s'en va me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

* * *

"...Son Altesse n'a pas besoin d'héritier, Dieu lui a donné le secret de l'immortalité..."

"Son Altesse a dit que... Ce sera une réussite. Tu verras... Le rituel sera prêt dans six mois... En échange d'un corps homonculi, il..."

Je fronce les sourcils et décide de faire des sceaux de stockage pour voler des livres précieux de la réserve et des sceaux de protection à mettre sur mes affaires et sur moi, au cas où il aurait une catastrophe à cause de ce roi fou.

* * *

"...apparemment, le tableau de transmutation couvrirait tout le pays... Son Altesse est généreux, il aurait promit de partager son immortalité avec sa cour..."

"...Des esclaves volontaires ont été sacrifiés... pour le bien des testes. Le projet avance bien... Le Roi a dit qu'il effectuera le rituel dans deux mois."

Mon expression se froissent et le dégoût me serre la gorge. Je me demande si j'ai le temps de créer un nouveau sceau. Au cas où, le porc décide que je ferais un bon ingrédient d'alchimie, pour que je puisse choisir d'être inclue dans son tableau ou non. Je ferais mieux d'informer Théo que les esclaves sont utilisés pour le rituel.

Je me demande si je pourrais revoir Ehsan avant que le porc décide que c'est le tour de "la bête".

* * *

Quand je décide d'informer Théo des activités du roi, il semble légitiment inquiet avant que la culpabilité n'envahisse son visage. Il s'en veut parce que c'est lui qui a donné l'entité au monarque. Je lui dis que c'est la décision du roi de faire le rituel mais ça ne lui semble pas pertinent. C'est un peu comme Kakashi. Une image d'un ninja aux cheveux gris devant la pierre commémorative me serre le cœur et la nostalgie m'envahie. Ça fait presque dix-huit ans que je suis dans ce monde, que je m'y suis entraînée, tout en remémorant les compétences que je peux utiliser dans cette vie de mes vies passées et en apprenant de nouvelles, et je pense que je ne pourrais pas être plus prête que maintenant si quelque chose se présente. J'ai mes sceaux prêts pour le rituel, de la nourriture, de l'eau, un peu d'argent, le collier avec un pendentif argent en fleur de dahlia que Ehsan m'a offert et les livres de la réserve que j'ai volé.

Je présente un charme de protection à Théo, au cas où, mais pas mon nouveau sceau. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé.

* * *

Le jour du rituel, mon sceau expérimental est dessiné sur mon ventre et je me rend compte que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas seulement les esclaves qui sont sacrifiés mais tout le pays. Horrifiée, l'agonie me gagne et c'est la pire douleur que je n'ai jamais expérimenté de mes quatre vies. C'est comme si on m'arrachait mon âme, qu'on la brisait en morceau et que mon sens de la douleur était connecté à des millions d'autres personnes qui ressentaient la même chose. Je hurle, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et je me retrouve dans une salle blanche. Toute la douleur passe en sourdine. Je me tiens debout devant une grande porte décoré de l'arbre des principes d'alchimie que j'ai vu dans un livre de la bibliothèque. Une silhouette blanche et sans visage se tient debout en face de moi les bras croisés. M'observant, elle penche la tête.

_"Je suis celle que tu appelle Le Monde,_

_ou bien l'Univers,_

_ou bien Dieu,_

_ou bien la Vérité,_

_ou bien Tout,_

_ou bien Un._

_Mais je suis aussi... Toi."_

Elle me pointe du doigt et je reste perplexe mais je me tais. Je me retourne quand j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je fixe un grand œil gris qui me rappelle un peu le Rinnegan de Pein.

_"Bienvenue à toi qui a le choix."_

Je l'observe pendant elle attend patiemment ma réponse.

"Quels choix ai-je?

_-Tu peux participer comme ingrédient à la transmutation et devenir une pierre philosophale,_

_tu peux devenir un homonculi immortel au côté du responsable et son complice involontaire."_

Finalement, qui est le responsable, l'entité ou le roi ? Qui était le complice involontaire? Théo ? Si c'est le cas, il va tellement s'en vouloir. Je grimace.

"Qui sont le responsable et le complice ?

_-Ton ami est le complice et l'entité qu'il a trouvé est le coupable."_

Je réfléchis. Théo aura peut-être besoin de moi. Mais si je deviens une pierre philosophale, serais-je avec Ehsan ? La "Vérité", comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, révèle :

_"Si tu deviens une pierre, il y a très peu de chance que tu sois avec ton frère._

_Et, même si tu étais avec lui, tu resterais dans une agonie pareille à celle que tu as ressentie plus tôt._

_Une pierre philosophale est une pierre où est enfermée de nombreuses âmes qui sont coincées entre la vie et la mort dans un très grand tourment et une très grande douleur dans l'attente d'être utilisées._

_Tout le peuple xérxésien, à quelques exceptions près, est en train d'être transformé en pierre philosophale dont ton frère."_

Je ferme les yeux, fatiguée. La culpabilité me frappe à l'estomac. Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu prévenir quelques personnes et surtout sauver Ehsan. La bile me monte à la gorge et mes yeux me piquent quand je pense que mon petit frère sera coincé, pour l'éternité ou presque, dans l'agonie que j'ai ressentis plus tôt. Je pense à Naruto et décide de faire ce qu'il aurait fait.

"Comment puis-je les libérer ?"

La silhouette de "Vérité" me fixe puis souris.

_"Il faut un échange équivalant si tu veux la Connaissance._

_Je prendrai tous les souvenirs de ta première vie, tu te souviendras juste de ta première mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui."_

Je pâlis mais hoche toujours la tête. La "Vérité" continue de sourire et effleure ma tempe de ses doigts me volant les souvenir en question. Des mains d'ombres venant de l'œil gris Rinnegan s'accroche à mon corps et m'emportent jusqu'à la lumière.

* * *

**Ceci est un SI OC ! Xérxésienne. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture et que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
